


Set Match

by unrestedjade



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other, just plum tuckered out, these babes are tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing for a request. Link and Ganon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Match

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested Link and Ganon. That's the extent of the prompt. :)

The beast wasn’t dead yet, but it would be soon enough. Blood ebbed from its flank, foamed from its mouth. Again, it struggled to rise. Again, it fell.

 

Golden eyes watched him as he approached, wild and rage-filled. Sharp tusks cut the air as the beast tossed its head in warning. Exhaustion stilled it soon enough.

 

The sword slipped from his hand. The beast wasn’t the only one without any strength left. His knees struck the ground, inches from the beast’s muzzle. It stirred, but there was no more to fear from the tusks. Already the eyes were fading from gold to the yellow of dead grass, glassy.

 

“How long, old friend?” he asked, gently taking the beast’s face in bloodied hands, settling the snout across his lap. “How many times does this make? Will it ever be done, do you think?”

 

The beast did not reply. Perhaps it could no longer hear him. Perhaps it simply had nothing more to say.

 

He stroked the coarse bristles of the beast’s fiery mane. Hot breath and hot blood warmed his thighs. The breaths came slower, now, the blood more sluggish. His own wounds became lazy in the same way, and he wondered which of them would be the first to succumb to their fate.

 

Always, this fate.

 

“I’ll be glad for a little rest,” he said, weak as a whisper. Yes, he was ready to sleep now. He’d had enough of pain and killing. Enough of this land and its demands, its gods.

 

The beast shifted, a great, taloned hand inching shakily forward to rest on his knee. No madness spun in its eyes, only pain and a deep weariness.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but lost the words. It mattered little.

 

Perhaps the next life would be kinder.


End file.
